1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to liquid dispensing systems, and more particularly to dispensing systems that receive and dispense liquid contained in a bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bag-in-box (BIB) type dispensing systems are known in the art. In terms of wine, for example, traditional BIB systems include a corrugated box including a removable perforated door on the front side near the bottom of the box. A bag or bladder filled with liquid and having a pre-attached spigot is positioned inside the box such that the spigot of the bag is near the perforated door. When the perforated door is removed, the spigot is accessible and positioned within the door for use. Traditional BIB systems are desirable for a variety of reasons including, inter alia, preventing or delaying oxidation of wine, lowering cost of manufacture, eliminating the risk of cork taint, and reducing environmental impact. For a variety of reasons, however, there are several problems with traditional BIB systems. For example, spigots are located at the bottom of the dispensing system, thereby requiring a user to lift the dispensing system or move the dispensing system to a countertop edge to create room for filling a glass. Additionally, in some situations gravity is insufficient to completely empty out the contents of the bag. Further, the aesthetic of the corrugated box may be unattractive to some consumers. Other types of traditional BIB systems likely suffer from similar problems.